The present state of the art, with regard to the locating and positioning of metal anchors and inserts to wooden forms used for pouring of concrete, requires the use of a skilled carpenter. Obviously, the use of such a skilled craftsman is expensive. The carpenter is required to locate the desired position of the anchor or insert and then cut out portions of the wood forms. Once this has been accomplished, he must then nail, or otherwise secure the anchors or inserts to the forms in a very careful manner so as to ensure that the anchors or inserts will be properly positioned and set in the resultant poured concrete structure; e.g., a wall or floor. In other instances, the carpenter must prepare a special insert form and then carefully secure the insert form to the concrete form. The subsequent removal of the securement means or the nails and forms, from the resultant structure also creates problems and is time consuming. However, as discussed above, the major problem encountered is the amount of time required for a skilled workman to initially set and secure the anchors and inserts.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and novel insert and anchor positioning and locating device for use in concrete constructions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which is provided with a positioning tab having indicia thereon for alignment with markings on concrete forms for properly locating the metal or anchor with respect to the forms and ultimately, the resultant concrete structure.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an insert and anchor locating and positioning device which has a frangible casting which may be easily broken and removed from the resultant concrete structure.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an insert and anchor locating and positioning device for securement to concrete forms which may be accomplished easily and simply.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the type described hereinbefore which permits the frangible encasement and positioning tab to be easily removed from the metal anchor or insert after the concrete has been poured and has hardened; and the insert has become positionally secured therein.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the type described which permits an anchor or insert to be positioned substantially flush with the finished surface of a resultant poured concrete structure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device as aforedescribed which permits an anchor or insert to be fixedly positioned in a recessed position with respect to the finished surface of resultant poured concrete structures.